Except We Never Really Fell Apart
by decryption
Summary: "Why is she so determined to talk to him all of a sudden? After a month of being broken up, why now?" Then again, he realizes that these questions will remain unanswered until he actually musters up his guts and speaks to her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **Having the slightest bit trouble wrapping up the next chapter of TDBY. For the time being, have a taste of this. ;)**

* * *

><p>She asks him if he could come to the auditorium later that day so they could talk by leaving a note inside his locker.<p>

_Hey, Finn. It's Rachel. Can you please meet me in the auditorium later this afternoon at four-thirty? I need to talk to you. Thank you._

He crumples the small piece of paper and throws it in the nearby trash bin. He's still feeling a bit cold towards her. He can't talk to her — he sort of promised himself that he would never ever have _that_ conversation with her the moment they broke up.

She cheated. Who wouldn't be mad and _hurt_ upon finding out that the person they love cheated on them? Worse, with the person they thought were their _best friend? _Right. No one.

He can't believe that she would do that, actually. He thought that losing Quinn was enough — that losing a soon-to-be-_Beth_ was enough — but then Rachel has to make a mistake and he has to lose her too and they had to fall apart and she has to make him feel so wounded at the end.

He makes a decision that he would not meet her later that day. He'll just pretend that he hadn't read her letter and carry on with the rest of the day.

Because he knows that he can't can't _can't_ talk to her alone without feeling hopes about the two of them build up — without some of his feelings for her build back up. (But then again, did those feelings he had — still has, probably — for her ever vanish?)

He shakes his head. He simply _can't talk to her_. So he won't.

* * *

><p>He finds another note the next day (much to his somewhat-chagrin), again inside his locker. He's starting to wonder how she could put them in.<p>

But _oh, right_, he remembers that she still probably must know his locker combo.

Anyway, he unfolds the small piece of paper and read:

_Finn. You didn't show up yesterday. I was expecting you, but perhaps you were too busy. How about this afternoon at three o'clock? I really need to talk to you. –Rachel_

He sighs and once again throws away the little piece of manuscript. She just wouldn't drop it, would she? He's suddenly feeling frustrated — at _her_, but also at himself, because he can't seem to stop himself from somehow letting his remaining feelings for Rachel prevail. He considers seeing her this afternoon.

As he ponders further, though, he decides against it. He realizes that he's still not quite moved on — still not ready to face her and the truth that she had never loved him.

So just like yesterday, he refused to go see her.

* * *

><p><em>Finn. You do realize that you can't avoid me forever, right?<em>

He read the note again and felt some sort of guilt rush through his veins. It seems like she expected him to show up yesterday, too.

He feels kind of intrigued, to be honest. Why is she so persevered and determined to talk to him all of a sudden? After a month of being broken up, why now?

He realizes that these questions will remain unanswered until he actually musters up his guts and speaks to her.

* * *

><p><strong>So I don't really have an explanation on what this is, it just really came to me and I <em>had <em>to let it out! Great. Now I have three in-progress fics **_sigh_** what am I doing . ?**

**Also I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue this. Depends on the feedback, I guess.**

_**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**To** _**GLEEKnessSite,** _**Yes, yes it is. It is set after Special Education and onward. :)**

* * *

><p>She corners him one day in the cafeteria a week after the auditorium invitations. He just grabbed his lunch and was about to head over his usual spot where he eats with Mike when suddenly she came out of nowhere and stood in front of him, blocking his way.<p>

She glares up at him, her mouth set on a thin line as she straightens up her stance.

"Hey uh, Rachel . . ." he says awkwardly as he shifts from foot to foot.

"Finn." She says his name sternly. "You've been avoiding me all week long," she tells him, pursing her lips after every few words. "I have sent you notes and I refuse to believe that you did not get the chance to read all of them." Her voice is deadly calm and cold that it kind of makes Finn wince. When did she start to talk like this? He's pretty sure he's ever seen her this cold before.

"I . . . Uh, I . . ." He struggles for a valid excuse, but he realizes that he has none.

She grabs him by the arm and pulls him to a slightly isolated corner and crossed her arms across her chest once they sat down on a table opposite each other; face-to-face.

"Admit it, Finn," she says, and her voice is now quiet and soft. "You've been trying your hardest to stay away from me." She refuses to meet his gaze as she ducks down a little and taps her forefinger on the table, all of a sudden sounding so lost and nervous."I just . . . I feel frustrated, Finn. _Aggravated. _I've been trying hard to reach out to you and resolve things so we can build up a friendship again — or maybe even just have closure — but you keep on turning me away!" She's not yelling, but her voice is very prominent in the atmosphere between them and as it echoes around him, he feels a bit remorseful.

"And I need to know _why_, Finn," she continues. "I'm trying so hard but you just _won't_ help me." She sounds like she's whining now, but her eyes are still focused on the table as he looks at her with wide, taken aback eyes.

"Rachel -"

"It's – It's almost like you're creating this barrier between us and no matter how hard I try to break it, it just won't budge because – because you're too strong and you – you still have this silly little effect on me," she admits. He sees a few tears drop onto the table and she quickly wipes at her eyes hastily.

He moves his tray onto the far left side of the table as he reaches out his right hand to put atop her left one. "I - I'm sorry," he bids. It's sincere but short, he knows, but at the moment that's all he can offer — all he can manage, because he's still so, so hurt, and he thinks that as they speak, the wounds she had caused him are opening up and are being raw again.

She looks up and studies his face, seemingly looking for something there as she stares at him expectantly.

And then she shakes her head sadly, stands up, turns, and leaves.

He wonders what she was looking for in his face, because whatever it was, it seems like she didn't find it at all.

* * *

><p>For a change, <em>she<em> is the one doing all the avoiding all throughout this week. The worst part is that she isn't exactly being very subtle about it. Like, whenever he tries to talk to her, she pretends as though she doesn't see nor hear him. It's really annoying, to be honest.

And one more thing — each time they see each other in the hallway, she will purposefully turn the other way so that she doesn't come across him. It's starting to confuse the fuck out of him.

_What is her problem?_

One moment, she's the one chasing him around like a lost puppy, and he's the one pushing her away. And then another moment, _he's_ like the dog chasing the cat — her — around. He doesn't miss the irony of it all.

But then it hits him like a train on a track.

_That's it._

Maybe she's tired of going all over him and pursuing him — tired of following him and begging for his forgiveness and attention.

Except there shouldn't really be any 'maybe' in that statement. He knows it's true; she's tired of playing this silly cat-and-dog chase with him.

After all, they're not kids anymore. They're grown-ups that have grown-up problems.

* * *

><p>He can't believe he's doing this, but the next week he finds himself scribbling down a note on a piece of paper, ready to slip the piece to her locker. (Yes, he also knows her combo. He used to get her the spare clothes she brings for whenever she gets slushied.)<p>

He soon opens her locker and slithers the small piece of paper in her planner, right where she's sure to see it.

_Hey Rachel._ (He refuses to call her Rach, because he actually gave her that nickname right after they labeled each other as boyfriend-and-girlfriend.) _Are you avoiding me? –Finn_

The question is stupid, he knows, but it's what he put anyways.

He closes her locker then, and leaves for his next class.

(*-*)

He has Chemistry with her, and her seat is right next to his.

She passes him a note as Mr. Henry writes something on the board.

_Frankly, yes._

He winces and asks, _Why? _and slips the note to her.

She doesn't get to reply because Mr. Henry is now facing them and discussing whatever topic they are currently tackling.

* * *

><p>He finds her reply in his locker after football practice.<p>

_I'm tired of our routine, Finn. I'm tired of me chasing and you avoiding._

He cringes as he reads the note again on the way out of the school building.

She's _tired._ Now that he's finding it in his will to talk to her, she's _tired._

He sighs and walks to his truck to get home. He's stressed out; football practice and Rachel-and-Finn dilemma all in one day don't mix quite well.

He and Rachel really screwed up, didn't they?

He actually wants to fix everything between them, too; he wants to start at least a small friendship.

He just doesn't know how.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I don't know if I am gonna finish this one. Feedback is the basis!<strong>

**I was basically waiting for at least five reviews before I post this one, so that means I'm gonna wait for a specific number of reviews again before the third one!**

_In other news, check out my other stories if given the time :)_

_**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

He writes whatever occurs to mind, following the flow of his thoughts and scribbling down everything on the paper. (He tries his best to improve his penmanship for her to understand everything clearly.)

He takes his time on composing his rather short letter for her.

_I'm really sorry, Rachel. I'm sorry that things had to be like this. I'm sorry that I made mistakes — that we both made mistakes. I'm sorry if the break-up screwed us and blew the remaining friendship between us. I'm sorry that we have become very cold towards each other. I'm sorry for avoiding you at the moment you were trying to talk to me. I was scared. I'm sorry for being scared. I'm sorry because – because I'm just so sorry._

It turned out more like a pathetic apology letter, but he doesn't care.

How did they get here?

Things got so messed up that they can't even talk to each other in a normal way; they had to do _notes _as a form of communication. How fucked up is that?

It's crazy, he knows; she's crazy – he's confused as fuck and he's also crazy at some point – they're both crazy.

But then again, he figured that it's probably one of those reasons that they got each other better when they were still together — they accepted each other's flaws.

He shakes his head. He shouldn't think about their past anymore, it's their _past. _He just – he wants everything to be fixed. He doesn't want to feel pain anymore. He wants closure. He wants a friendship with Rachel.

In fact, although he wouldn't ever admit it to anyone (not even to himself), he still wants her.

He still wants _Rachel._

* * *

><p>She walks to the cafeteria for lunch when Kurt came up to her, breathing heavily as he had just run down the hallway.<p>

"K – Kurt," Rachel pronounced, confused and wide-eyed. "Are – Are you okay? Is there something wrong?" she asks anxiously.

Kurt shakes his head frantically, catching his breath. "I – I'm fine," he breathes. "I . . . Just . . . Wanted to hand . . . You this." He holds out a folded paper to her and she takes the object warily.

"What's this?" She doesn't open it yet, just in case something offensive or inappropriate is written all over it.

"F – Finn," he starts, starting to breathe normally. "He told me to give it to you."

She knits her brows. "Kurt, I thought we agreed that-"

Kurt cuts her off. "Yes, I know I promised to stay out of this, Rachel, but he _begged _me to do it, and whether you like it or not, he's still my brother, so I'm practically doing him a little favor."

Rachel only sighs in defeat. "Do you know what's written inside?" She raised an eyebrow skeptically, studying Kurt's expression.

He shakes his head. "No. He emphasized that _that letter is just for Rachel to see, Kurt,_" he points out as he rolls his eyes.

Rachel nods slowly. "Okay. Thank you, Kurt," she says. "I – I gotta go."

"I'm heading to the cafeteria, too," Kurt tells her, starting his tracks towards said destination. Rachel stays in her place. "Let's go, Rachel," Kurt calls out.

"N – No, I changed my mind, I'm gonna – I'm gonna read this first, if that's okay with you?"

Kurt huffs. "Of course, that's perfectly fine. Where do you want us to go?"

"I – I'll go by myself. I need some time alone."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asks with concern.

"Of course I am. I'm just gonna be in the choir room, okay?"

Kurt nods uncertainly. "Okay . . ."

"I'll see you in Chemistry."

"Okay. And Finn, too, you'll see him 'cause we have that class with him." Kurt reminds her as he walks hurriedly to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>She walks to the choir room, bracing herself for whatever's written on the paper.<p>

She sits on the piano bench as she gets lost in her thoughts.

Why is Finn doing this? Didn't she make it clear enough for him to get the idea that she doesn't want to do this anymore? It's severely emotionally exhausting and she doesn't want to yet again feel pain. She's tired of fooling around.

Again, she feels aggravated — aggravated at Finn, of course. She doesn't understand why he's doing this now. She doesn't understand why he ran away at the moment she was practically chasing him. She doesn't understand his purpose of trying to talk to her now. She doesn't understand him.

Nevertheless, she unfolds the paper in her hands.

(*-*)

She is beyond baffled and angry.

_How dare he?_

He sends an apology letter like _that _now that she said that she doesn't want to do this — whatever _this_ is — anymore? That's incredibly unfair! Is he making her feel guilty just to make her talk to him again?

Part of her, though, the better part of her, tells her that he's sincere about all of this.

After calming herself down, she turns the paper and wrote at the back of it:

_Apologies don't simply turn things around and mend them, Finn. What's a 'sorry' supposed to do now?_

She doesn't feel angry anymore, she's sure of that.

She just feels numb and cold.

* * *

><p>He finds his <em>own<em> note inside his locker — the same note he asked Kurt to pass on to Rachel.

He frowns; he's pretty sure that his stepbrother promised him that the short apology letter was given to Rachel. But wait, did she not accept his apology? Is that why his own note was given back to him?

As he unfolds the paper, though, he's greeted not by resentment or refusal, but by coldness and a hint of anger.

Regardless, he writes a response.

_I figured you would still want to speak to me and come to the auditorium. I'm ready to talk now. I'm sorry if I was such a scared douche before._

He puts it in her locker.

* * *

><p><em>Fine. But if you do not show up, I'm never going to forgive you ever again, Finn. Four-thirty sharp in the auditorium this afternoon. <span>DON'T<span> YOU DARE BE LATE._

He smiles at her bossiness despite her obvious hesitance.

He's ready. He's ready now.

After all, he's tired of escaping just like she's tired of chasing.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, continuation is based on feedback! Waiting for a certain amount of reviews before the next update. :)<strong>

**ALSO! To make everything clear to that anon named 'B' who left me a review, I am NOT necessarily DEMANDING for reviews, I'm just waiting for a certain amount of them to check if people would like me to continue or not. I don't want to go on with it if people don't like where it's going anymore.** Seems like you got the wrong idea :) But thank you for telling me anyways so that I can clarify! :)****

**Thoughts? Suggestions?**_  
><em>

_**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I profusely apologize for this short chapter and the days I took before updating! I've had too much on my plate lately.**

**_To B (who left a review regarding his/her opinion), _I left you an explanation on the previous chapter. So to make things clearer, I advise you to check the author's note on the third chapter. :)**

**_To __Celine, _A happy ending? Well, I did mark this fic as** **"_Romance_/Angst"**** for a reason, so that should work! ;) And thank you for your kind words!**

* * *

><p>"So, what's going on with you and Rachel?" Kurt asks as soon as he caught up with Finn in the hallway while on their way to last period. "She kept on throwing you pointed looks awhile ago in Chemistry."<p>

Finn shrugs. He knows that he can tell Kurt anything regarding his current relationship with Rachel, and he so desperately wants to open up to someone who can most likely understand the whole situation. "I'm – I'm not entirely sure, dude," he admits honestly. "I mean, all I know is that whatever this is that's currently happening, it's as fucked up as hell," he adds. "We're actually supposed to meet up later and talk, _finally_. And – And I don't know, Kurt . . . It almost seems like a make-it or break –it moment, for me, y'know what I mean?"

Kurt offers him a small, sympathetic smile. "Look, Finn, Rachel's a close friend of mine, so obviously I know how her brain functions on many occasions."

Finn only nods, not quite able to pinpoint what his stepbrother is getting at.

Kurt sighs. "I just – I don't want you to give up easily, okay, Finn? I know this is hard for you, but this is hard for her, too, and Rachel's just, um, she's also very confused by the turn of events," he tells Finn, "Let's put it this way: you've hurt her, too, Finn. You may not realize it, but you did. Despite that, she still – she still has strong feelings for you, Finn. Believe me, she very much still does." He raises a brow, checking of Finn got his point. "See you later, big guy." And with that, Kurt strides away from him.

Albeit slightly intrigued on what Kurt could possibly mean, he heads over to his class.

He'll find out about that later.

Nervousness and anxiety are combined in him as he thinks about his upcoming encounter with Rachel this afternoon.

* * *

><p>Only another hour and then he'll get to talk to Rachel.<p>

And for some odd reason, he actually anticipates the moment.

Finally, finally, _finally,_ something's gonna be done to fix things (or at least that's what he hopes anyway).

* * *

><p>He enters the dark auditorium, searching around the place.<p>

The fairly big space is empty, save for the one girl he's looking for that's sitting on the edge of the stage, swinging her feet carelessly.

He walks up to where she is and sat down beside her. She doesn't acknowledge him, not even with a small glimpse, but she's no doubt aware of his presence now – besides, it's not like she's expecting anyone else.

They stay silent for the first few minutes because she doesn't speak up _at all_, and he doesn't really have an idea on what to say, so he settles with clearing his throat (you know, just in case she really doesn't know that he's already here beside her).

"Am I – Am I late?" he stammers nervously. That couldn't be possible, though, because he made sure that he heads here before four-fifteen.

She shakes her head lightly.

"Oh," he says.

She sighs heavily, lifts her head up and turns to look at him. He doesn't know if he's being delusional or what, but he legitimately thinks that he recognizes a little tenderness in her gaze.

She drops her gaze, though, and averts her eyes, before finally speaking up. "Why Santana?"

* * *

><p><strong>We are near the end of this fic, so I am finishing it no matter what! :)<strong>

**However, reviews are always INCREDIBLY appreciated since they always make an author delighted. ;)**

**So, in that case,**

**_PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!_  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**As you may (or may not) know, I'm nearly done with this. There should be one more chapter left. Or two, if I make an epilogue (which I am not sure of). Anyway, things are getting better from here for Finchel, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She blurts the question out suddenly. Her voice is soft and vulnerable instead of snappy and hard and strained, and he appreciates her effort to stay as calm as she can (even though he just knows that somewhere inside her she's still ruined just like he is).<p>

Still, the question surprised him, catching him off-guard. He suddenly remembers how infuriated and — and _devastated_ months ago when she found out that he had sex with Santana. He clearly remembers how sad and angry and _appalled _and _distant_ she became when she learnt that he's done it with _Santana_ and not somebody else. He never quite understood why the _who_ part of the situation was the biggest deal of it, however.

"Why Puck?" he counters, but he keeps his voice is just as smooth as hers.

She shakes her head. "That doesn't answer my question, Finn."

"Neither does _that_ answer mine," he deadpans.

She sighs. "Let's try to be mature about this," she murmurs. The atmosphere surrounding them is getting tense and heavy. "Just answer my question, and after that, I'll answer yours." Her voice is soft, but he doesn't miss the way it cracks a little when she speaks.

He's quiet.

"You see? That's where you're good at, Finn. You're good at _running away_. At escaping things you don't want to settle."

He feels a pang of guilt rush through his veins, and he softens slightly. "I guess . . . I guess it was because she was just, like, _there_, y'know? She was practically throwing herself at me, and I thought, 'Why not?', because you were with Jesse at the time," he tells her. "I – I was hurt when you didn't take me back and dated him, I guess."

"And you wanted me to hurt, too, by sleeping with Santana?"

"Yeah," he says, "I guess you could say that. And also I thought that, maybe, if I do the deed with her, it will make me forget, y'know?" Huh. Explaining his actions has always been his waterloo.

She nods. "Yes, but that's beside the point. I was – I was so hurt that you did it with _her_, Finn. Of all people." Her voice is kind of hard now, and he sees her jaw clench.

He runs a frustrated hand through his hair. "Why is _Santana_ being the biggest deal in the situation? This should be about you and me, Rachel. This should be about how you _cheated _on me," he says, his voice slightly rising, but he regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth. The word vomit can really be a fucking bitch.

The situation is so painfully familiar, and he remembers that when they were talking to Ms. Pillsbury, he blurt out that Santana is 'super hot' and Rachel got mad and stormed out.

He half-expects her to do the same thing right now (if anything, he even expects her to slap him before leaving this time), but for some reason, she stays where she's seated.

But she visibly freezes and falters upon hearing his words — the nerve of Finn Hudson. "Do you really want me to tell you why I was so mad and pained that you slept with Santana and not somebody else?" The coldness is crawling back in her voice, and he feels it: feels the walls close around them; he feels things slowly fall out of place before they even fell _into_ it.

He nods dumbly; he has no idea what to say without messing up, really.

"She's – She's _awful_, Finn," she whispers. His head snaps to her direction, and she can tell that he's discombobulated by the statement, so she took a deep, shaky breath and elaborates. "She's awful to everyone, yes," she says before pausing, and then adds, "But she's worst when it comes to _me_." Her voice trembles and her lower lip quivers a little.

She can practically feel the tears forming in her throat and she feels like she's gonna choke on them. "She was like my personal discouragement." Her tears finally broke free and rolled down her cheeks freely. "She humiliated me, called me names, made fun of everything I do," she carries on, "She made my life like a living hell, Finn. I've never felt more – more _downed_, than when she would torment me."

Her words sink in slowly.

And it all crushed him. It feels like somebody kicked his guts.

He finally gets it. All of it. _Of course_. He finally gets everything now and he seriously feels like an absolute _dick_.

Well. What a real douchebag he is, huh? How come he's never realised this before?

_Of course_ she's hurt because Santana was — still is, even — the most evil and hostile person to her, and _of course_ it must hurt like shit to have known that the one you love had sex with the one person who makes you feel the worst and never tell you about it himself.

"Do you get it now, Finn?"she whispers, and she sounds so, _so _broken that Finn wants to punch himself.

He nods yet again.

"Now, as to answer your first question, I made out with Puck to hurt you not because he was _just there_, but because he was _there_," she says.

He gives her an incredulous look despite himself. "What's the difference in that? It was just like why I did it with Santana." Sometimes Rachel's wit can really confuse the fuck out of him. He feels defensive all of a sudden.

She flashes him a humourless smile. "Yes, except it isn't," she mumbles, voice deep and throaty. Tears slip down her cheeks again, slowly and mournfully, and even though she doesn't want him to see her cry, she doesn't wipe them away.

He reaches out his right hand to grasp her left one. She doesn't pull away. He squeezes it gently. "Help me outta here, Rachel, you know I'm not the smartest guy you'll meet," he says wryly.

She looks up at him, and he brushes a few strand of hair off her face and tucked them on her ear.

He hates her effect on him. He hates that he feels bad when he sees her like this.

He keeps in mind that this is not only his fault, but also _hers_. They both screwed up, right? So why is he taking all the blame?

"There were some instances when I needed you to stand up for me, but it was Puck, among all people, who did," she tells him, her voice pitchy in her attempt to hold herself together.

He narrows his eyebrows. "When?" he asks.

"When Santana insulted my outfit at the start of Britney Spears week in Glee club. You didn't stand up for me then, and – and I was like – like an _idiot_, waiting for you to defend me. You didn't."

Her grip in his hand is tight, and he can tell that she's trying her best to keep composed. "You laughed, didn't you? You didn't defend me, you_ laughed_ instead."

"Wait, Puck was there?" he asked confusedly.

"No," she admits. "But does it matter? He wasn't there, but _you_ were," she points out, voice strained.

"And – and do you remember the fight we had in the green room at Sectionals?" she continues rapidly, "When – when we were –"

"Yelling at each other?" he finishes for her. "Yeah, I remember." His voice is as cold as hers now. "Did Puck stand up for you against me, then?"

He just wants to fix things between them. Why does she keep on making this whole thing about Puck?

"No," she says, shaking her head, "he stood up for me against _Santana_. When she told me that you all just pretend to like me? You were silent, _again_. Puck was the one to speak up and say that he actually kind of likes me, and you, on the other hand, was completely _silent_! You didn't even bother to save me from humiliation because of that ego of yours."

The guilt is back, and he wants to apologise. "I'm sorry for that, Rachel, I was a douche, but don't turn everything at me. We both fucked up, not only me."

She lets him curse, just this time.

"Maybe. This was both our fault, after all, wasn't it?" she asks rhetorically. "I just – I wanted us to be able to talk things out and clear things off; to explain why we did what we did."

The mood changed abruptly. The tension and anger radiates off their bodies.

"Yeah, me too, I guess," he murmurs. He still loves her. It's hard not to, really. "I forgave you, Rachel, the same month we broke up. I just didn't have the guts to admit it. I was hurt, too."

"I know," she says, nodding. She lets go of his hand and folds hers on her lap. She heaves a sigh.

"Do you forgive me, too?" he asks her curiously. "I mean, for those times that I wasn't there for you when I should've been?"

He sees a ghost of a smile grace her lips. "Always," she says. "How can I not?"

He chuckles.

"So," she starts, "where do we go from here?"

* * *

><p><strong>I finally joined tumblr (as stated on my profile)! I go under <em><span>fnchlhudson<span>_. ****You can probably follow me and maybe throw me a prompt or two if you want :)**

**AND! I have another fanfiction account, which was made because I couldn't access this a few days ago. The pen-name is _effervesced_, and it basically is still empty, but I'm currently working on a one-shot and I'm planning on PUBLISHING IT THERE. Any one-shots that I write in the future will go straight there. Thank you!  
><strong>

**_PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!_  
><strong>


End file.
